


Escape

by BobTheFurby



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheFurby/pseuds/BobTheFurby
Summary: Trapped for days, the group finally make an escape





	Escape

“Wakey, Wakey boys!” A voice rings out, causing the prisoners to wince from the pitch of the voice.  There are only two of them, there were three, but they didn’t know where she was taken to. The two sit up and sit on the edge of their beds, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.  The cell doors are unlocked as the owner of the high voice passes their cells, allowing them to follow her if they wanted to eat that day. The dwarf exits his cell first, limping slightly from an injury he got the day before.  A thick collar surrounds his neck, preventing him from using any magic. The halfling following soon after, also sporting a thick collar on his neck.

“Today’s meal will be something filling. After you finish eating I want you two to go out back and clear the yard.  We had a nasty wind storm last night and there are branches everywhere.” She explains as they walk, the two remaining silent as they go down the hall.

“Where’s Yashee?” The halfling finally asks, waiting for them to go past the corridor and the room that punishments would happen in.  The lady stops and turns to stare at the halfling. The dwarf shrinks back and steps out of the way, knowing that look from his past.

“Your...friend is fine. She is recovering from a surgery done after a bit of an incident, but she will be just fine.” The lady states coldly before turning around to continue walking.  The two prisoners look at each other before following behind, knowing that if they did not follow then they wouldn’t be able to eat. They enter the kitchen and find an empty table, the dwarf’s shoulders sagging from the disappointment that their friend wasn’t there.  The two sit at the table, the halfling tugging at the uncomfortable collar on his neck.

“Now, now deary. You keep tugging on it like that and you will be getting more than an uncomfortable collar.” She threatens, making the halfling stop and sit still, looking smaller than before.  The dwarf gives him a reassuring smile as they are given their food, eating quickly so they could get to their chore and be able to talk in peace. The finish and hurry outside, allowing the halfling to let out a noise of anger.

“Who does she think she is threatening us and keeping us here?” He asks, kicking at a branch on the ground.

“Randy relax, if you think there isn’t a plan in the making then you're giving up too easily, we will get out of this.” The dwarf says cooly, picking up some sticks to toss off to the side of the yard.  Randy stays silent and helps, muttering to himself now and then.

“What is the plan? We don’t know where Yashee is and we can't really use our magic with these collars on.” The halfling states, tugging at his collar once more.  A loud crack is heard and the halfling lets out a scream of pain, falling to his knees. The dwarf turns to see Randy on his knees and their captor behind with a whip in hand.  Randy begins to stand again, only to let out another scream of pain as another crack is heard.

“Now then, I see I have to punish you, boys lets go to the basement shall we?” She asks, smiling as the dwarf helps Randy up and they walk towards her.  The dwarf looks at Randy’s back to see deep cuts from the whip bleeding heavily. The two prisoners are taken to the basement, the light flickers on as they go down the stairs, revealing a small stone room with a figure with a hood over its head hanging in the center of the room.  The captor leads the two down the stairs and attaches their collars with long chains to the wall, making sure they are far enough that they won't be able to defend each other. The figure in the middle of the room begins to move, letting out whimpers of pain as their muscles scream in pain.

“Yashee…” Raz’ul whispers, feeling guilty for her condition.  They were going to escape, get away from here and get back to their lives.  Yashee was the last to be caught, raging and killing most of the lady’s lackies and injuring a good amount of the rest.  This was days ago though, days of her going through torture and days of the two not knowing if their friend was ok.

“Aye it is your friend, She has been here since that day you guys tried to escape.  She's recovering now from a bit of a beating. She tried to escape again and we just couldn’t have that.” The lady explains with a smile.

“YOU BITCH! WHEN OUR SCHOOL FINDS OUT-” Randy shouts, getting cut off by a scream of pain as the lady whips him again.  Raz’ul winces from the scream as the halfling falls silent, slumping over from the pain.

“Your school. Your school already knows of this, how do you think it was so easy to get you captured and here? That teacher of yours is easy to blackmail I will say. Now then, after that little outburst, I think we can all agree that if you do as I say then you and maybe your teacher will get out of this unscathed.” She offers, striding over to the hanging figure and removing the hood to reveal the beaten face of Yashee, the drummer of the small band.  The dwarf lets out a yell, straining on the chain connecting him to the wall. Randy is still slumped over, unconscious. The half-orc begins to stir more, wincing from the soreness of her shoulder muscles. It’s been days since she's been outside, days where she wasn't getting beaten and starved of food. She looks up to see her halfling friend slumped over, blood dripping from a fresh cut on his chest, the dwarf was shouting behind her before he lets out a yelp as the crack of a whip silences him.  Her shoulders screaming in pain for holding her weight, she pulls at her restraints, causing them to creak as she tries to break free.

“Someone’s awake.  Now that you three are all here, let's talk about that teacher of yours, or rather let's have him explain.” The lady says before striding to the opposite side of the room from the two on the wall, opening a door and allowing a half-elf to fall out of it and onto the floor.

“Splash!” the dwarf shouts, straining harder on the chain.  It breaks, causing the dwarf to stumble forward as he runs to the half-elf.  Splash barely stirs, having a black eye and looking gaunt from the lack of food.  Yashee could only struggle more in her restraints, causing them to break and for her to fall to the ground in a small heap.  The lady smiles watching this, allowing them to free themselves and to be emotional. Randy remains still, not waking to any of the noise and commotion.  Splash stirs and looks up at the dwarf with a look of annoyance.

“Its Symbol, Raz’ul and I’m sorry...This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to you guys. If its any consolation, at least we are all here together.” he jokes before wincing in pain from an unseen injury.

“Splash come on stay with us. If I can get this collar off I can heal you and we can get out of here.” Raz’ul says, tugging at his collar now. Yashee slowly stands, swaying a bit as her legs get used to her weight again.

“Raz’ul...Let me take care of that for you.” A hoarse voice says behind him and he could hear a crack, soon his magic flowing through him.  He smiles and turns to see Yashee standing in front of him, almost protecting him from the lady that has been keeping them hostage.

“Oh look who's trying to be tough.  I know you were crying as I beat you, crying for your sweet mother and dear father as you got beaten like a dog.” The lady threatens, smiling as she watches Yashee shudder from the memories, but seem to steel herself. Raz’ul finishes healing Symbol and stands next to her, eyeing Randy on the other side of the room.  The lady sees this and smiles, going over to the halfling and unhooks him from the wall.

“If you want your little friend here to live then I suggest you do as I say.” She threatens, holding a dagger to the halfling’s neck.  The two remain still, waiting for her “orders”.

“Go into the closet and close the door, take that teacher of yours as well.  I am going to slide new collars in and you are to put them all. All three of you. When done I will open the door and we will continue with your punishments for an escape attempt.” She states, watching the two carefully.  Yashee just grins as Raz’ul silently places a hand on her arm, healing some of her wounds and easing the soreness in her muscles.

“How about you let us go and we  _ might _ not beat your face in, but you never know, you might bleed out before then.” Randy says, sounding a bit different than before.  Raz’ul gives Yashee a quick glance, knowing that this wasn’t Randy. The lady looks at the halfling then down, seeing a small blade in her side and her dress beginning to the color red.  She looks at the halfling, seeing a look in his eyes that was of pure evil as the blade slides out from her side. Her grip loosens on the halfling, allowing him to go to his friend’s side with a look of triumph on his face.  Raz’ul immediately looks over him, healing any wounds his friend might have as Yashee breaks the collar. A look of relief comes over Randy as he could feel his magic come back to him. Symbol places a hand on his shoulder silently before guiding the group to the stairs.

“We are not to talk about this. I know you all have questions but they will be answered in due time.” Symbol simply says as they leave the basement, not finding their gear due to being taken from their dorm at night.  They make their way out of the house and down the road, unsure of what to say or what to make of what just happened.


End file.
